Conventional dual axis linear stepper motors are provided with an air bearing to support a housing of the motor stacks above a platen. The air bearing is formed by directing pressurized air through the housing and into the space between the housing and the platen via a system of ports formed on the bottom surface of the housing. Slots communicating with the ports are also provided on the bottom surface of the housing to evenly distribute the air under the housing. Because the motor stacks are located on the outer corners of the housing and the housing is flexible, the housing tends to bow under the magnetic pull of the stacks. This resulting bowing reduces the air gap around the peripheral edges of the housing while increasing the air gap in the center of the housing. This bowing of the housing allows the air to accumulate in the center of the housing, further increasing the problem. These phenomena causes various problems with motor performance and alignment, and imposes restrictions on housing/motor stack construction, and encoder placement and gap.